


Твоё имя заставляет чувствовать

by spritekilljoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritekilljoy/pseuds/spritekilljoy
Summary: Твоё имя, словно яд.Твоё имя подобно солнцу.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore





	Твоё имя заставляет чувствовать

**Author's Note:**

> 20 серия 6 сезона, где Стайлз встречается с Джексоном, а потом Лидия кидается на Джексона, но здесь всё совсем по-другому.
> 
> читайте меня в твиттере @sprite_killjoy

Стайлз выламывает дверь и видит там того, кого совсем не ожидал увидеть. Он ведь ему не мерещится? Он настоящий? Он правда здесь?

— Джексон? — имя срывается с уст и ядом растекается по всему телу, вырывая из памяти давно забытые воспоминания.

— Стайлз? — словно десерт, который Уиттмор так любил, но давно не пробовал.

Джексон — имя, которое Стилински так долго пытался забыть, которое причиняло физическую боль. От этого имени внутри всё сворачивалось в узел, а кости расходились мелкими трещинами. Имя, которое на вкус как пепел или гарь, оставляет после себя неприятный привкус, от которого хочется поскорей избавиться, но не выходит, что бы ты не делал. Это имя — яд: отравляет, заставляет забывать дышать, двигаться, мыслить. И это подобно личному Аду.

Стайлз — имя, которое Джексон с лёгкостью смог изъять из своей жизни, и только изредка оно проскальзывало в памяти. Это имя на вкус как солнце, оно согревает и заставляет улыбаться. Так хорошо становится на душе, когда воспоминания солнечными зайчиками возникают в голове. Но как только Джексон вспоминает о том что сделал, имя превращается в грозу и молнией ударяет по сердцу, заставляя встать в ступор.

— Ты вернулся? — голос Стайлза дрожит.

Внутри какой-то ураган, благодаря которому хочется одновременно и ударить его, и обнять. Потому что Джексон бросил его. Потому что Стайлз соскучился. Он чувствовал себя поломанной игрушкой, которой поиграли и выбросили. О которой не вспоминали несколько лет, которую, видимо, даже не любили. Которая была всего лишь лишним балластом, и Джексон с лёгкостью от него избавился.

— Да…

Что это? Что-то очень колет и не даёт покоя, заставляет руки потеть, а сердце пропускать удары. Чёрт, у тебя есть совесть, Уиттмор? Почему-то когда ты собирал вещи и улетал в Лондон она тебя не беспокоила. Она не беспокоила тебя, когда ты преспокойно сидел в самолёте, а Стайлз не мог найти себе места, ведь он не мог до тебя дозвониться, не мог тебя найти, а о твоём отъезде узнал от Лидии. Она не беспокоила тебя, когда ты отрывался в большом городе на полную катушку, а Стайлз утешал себя алкоголем и четырьмя стенами, и если бы не Скотт, быть ему сейчас на самом дне жизни.

Почему ты уехал, забыв отдать Стайлзу его сердце? Что ты с ним сделал? Почему твоё сердце было с тобой, и оно прекрасно себя чувствовало? Почему ты чувствовал всю полноту жизни, а Стайлз только боль, которую заглушал отцовской выпивкой?

Джексон правда что-то чувствовал к Стайлзу. Только под личиной подонка он вовсе забыл, что такое искренние чувства. Лицемерие, эгоизм и тщеславие, словно сорняки, которые проросли в каждой клеточке его тела, заставили их притупиться, почти полностью исчезнуть. И вот сейчас уже слишком поздно что-либо менять.

— Стайлз, я…

Имя, имя, имя. Оно перекрывает доступ кислорода, заставляет сердце бешено биться и качать кровь вместе с болью по венам. Это имя Джексон всегда будет вспоминать при упоминание солнца или бури, оно будет напоминанием о том, что у него есть сердце, что он может чувствовать и искренне любить, напоминать ему о той чёртовой ошибке. И оно будет заставлять чувствовать весь микс чувств и эмоций, что он переживает прямо сейчас.

— Нам нужно идти, нет времени, — Стайлз не смотрит на него, не произносит его имени, потому что знает к чему это приведёт.

Это приведёт к тому, от чего он так долго избавлялся. Боль была в его голове постоянно. Она находила там всё связанное с Джексоном, и калейдоскопом проносила в голове сотни раз на дню. Всё это оставляло шрамы, рубцы, кучу ран и лужи крови. Поэтому Стайлз нашёл в себе силы, и на место боли пришла пустота. Не сразу, спустя долгое время, за которое душа парня превратилась в пыльного и тёмного призрака, который больше не расцветал, не светился ярким солнечным сиянием. И если Стайлз произнесёт его имя, это заставит его чувствовать всю боль, от которой он с трудом избавился несколько лет назад.


End file.
